Al pasar de las horas
by Lu Ishii
Summary: Draco, sumido en una profunda humillacion, no encuentra consuelo


**Título:             Al pasar de las horas**

**Autor:             Lu Ishii           **

**Rating:            G**

**Beta-reader:  GaBrIeLa2**

**Disclaimer:     **Los personajes, objetos y hechos relacionados a Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la canción 'Al pasar de las horas' es propiedad del grupo Mar de Copas ^_^ (muy bellos!)

**Notas de la autora**

Primer Songfic que hago! ^_^ Esta basado en una de mis canciones favoritas de mi grupo favorito: Mar de Copas.  No se menciona ningún nombre en especial con excepción de Potter quien hace una pequeña "aparición", pero esta bastante claro que la pareja principal es Draco/Hermione.  Oigan, les recomiendo muchísimo que escuchen la canción, es muy buena!  Ah y otra cosita, xsia es one-shot así que no hay más capítulos.

* * *

****

**Al pasar de las horas**

_Escrita Por Lu Ishii_

Sombras, oscuridad, desdicha. Eso era todo lo que le quedaba.  Todo lo que alguna vez llamó felicidad ahora eran tan solo vestigios de sombras en la noche.  Sombras que ni siquiera tenia que ver para sentirlas.  Solo quería dejar de pensar en todo aquello cuyo recuerdo le escocía dolorosamente el corazón.  Era muy pronto aún.

El dolor en su cabeza no cesaba, ese dolor casi indescriptible... bestias corriendo por su cabeza, torturándolo cada vez que intentaba recordar.  Maldita luna que traía consigo a la noche. Maldita, porque era de noche cuando sentía que se ahogaba en un mar infinito, sin recibir las caricias a las que ella lo había acostumbrado.  Miró una vez más a la luna y el brillo plateado se reflejó en sus ojos inexpresivos. Dirigió entonces su mirada al mar, que le recordaba tanto a ella.  _Ella_

Una lágrima se deslizó por la pálida piel de su mejilla sin ningún consentimiento.  Se molestó consigo mismo, pues nunca había llorado por nadie, nadie merecía sus lágrimas y mucho menos una traidora.  Cuál sería la formula para olvidar, se preguntó.  La respuesta era clara: tratar de no pensar y dejar que las horas pasaran.  Esa sangre-sucia había excavado en el fondo de su corazón, había vencido incluso su orgullo... le dolía reconocerlo pero su presencia le hacía falta.  Aunque ella lo hubiera engañado de la forma más vil y calculadora, forma que sólo se esperaría de una serpiente, aunque ella hubiese fingido todo aquello, su ausencia le pesaba tanto como el mar.  ¿Por qué demonios la había dejado calarse hasta sus huesos? Ahora se arrepentía, pero no la dejaba de amar ni comenzaba a perdonarla.

Bajó las interminables escaleras traseras de su habitación, en su balneario privado.  Con su elegancia natural, se desprendió de la bata de seda negra que lo cubría.  Quedando sólo en su bañador caminó hacia la orilla, la arena arañándole la planta de los pies desnudos suavemente.  Se introdujo poco a poco en el mar, tan manso que parecía hechizado.  Se tendió boca arriba sobre las olas flotando sobre el agua helada.  La suave brisa marina acariciaba su hermoso rostro.  El agua salada oscureció un poco el plateado de su cabello.  Ahora, algo mas relajado, se dejó llevar por el suave compás de las olas.  Pero su recuerdo no se quería ir, y sentía que su presencia se diluía entre la espuma fresca, la arena y la sal.

A pesar de la increíble sensación de flote, aquellas bestias seguían asediando su cabeza.  Poco a poco, sentía q lo iban matando... ¿Por qué tuvo que creer una mentira que ahora era tan obvia? Si hubiera pensado con detenimiento se hubiera dado cuenta que ella sólo se acercó a él por interés.  Maldito Potter quien la ayudó a calcular sus movimientos en este juego.

Simplemente un día se levantó y ella se lo dijo sin reparos

- Ya llegó el día de partir y de decirte adiós

_Adiós_

Él pensó por unos segundos.  La noche anterior le había contado todo sobre su padre… sus planes.  ¿Era tan sólo eso lo que quería de mí? ¿Tan sólo esa maldita información? ¿Por eso se acostó conmigo? ¿Por eso me hizo creer que me amaba? 

Y vaya que le creyó.  Llegado el cruel desenlace, creyó que su vida ya no tenía sentido. Se odiaba a sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas por haber sido tan ingenuo.  Había caído en su juego.  Juego en el que ella era el amo, y él tan solo una pieza que se movía a su voluntad.  Sin embargo, extrañaba sus besos, besos que le habían dejado su sabor dulce y a la vez amargo, besos que intento encontrar en otras personas, pero que nunca pudo hallar iguales.

Su padre le perdió la confianza, su madre le dio la espalda, incluso sus amigos se negaron a hablarle.  Entonces, ¿qué le quedaba si ya todo lo había perdido? Nada. Tan solo sombras, oscuridad y desdicha.  Deshonra, humillación y melancolía.  Angustia, horror… soledad.

_Soledad_.

Sacó su varita que había permanecido inútil en el bolsillo de su bañador y con la misma elegancia que lo caracterizaba, la arrojó lejos.  Nunca hizo algún bien, de cualquier manera.  Le dolía tanto pensar... le dolía tanto recordar.  Un vacío lo inundó por dentro. Una vez más intentó recordar su rostro reflejado ahora, en la luna.  Lentamente y sin dejar de mirarlo se hundió en las profundidades del mar, pensando en que ya no había más que perder.

*** * ***

**_Canción:         Al pasar de las horas_**

**_Grupo:                        Mar de Copas_**

**_Disco:             III_**

**_Autores:         Barrios, Leverone, Zamalloa_**

**_Nacionalidad: Peruana_**__

**Al pasar de las horas**

Tratar de no pensar

En noches en que sin mirar

encuentras sombras

Un joven de sal se ahoga

en sus mares salados

Bestias corren mil por mi cabeza

Maldita luna

Tratar de no pensar

y al pasar de las horas

Tu presencia no est

y me pesa tanto como el mar

Tendido sobre el mar

al compás de las olas

Tu presencia se va

entre espuma fresca, arena y sal

Bestias corren mil por mi cabeza

Y me están matando

Ya llegó el día de partir

y de decirte adiós

Es cruel un desenlace al fin

Mi vida se llevó,

mis labios ya no son

El beso de tus labios

va ahora

De cuarto en cuarto

Trata de no pasar

y algo me está pasando

Tu presencia se v

y me lleva hasta el fondo del mar.


End file.
